the_abbafandomcom-20200213-history
Voulez-Vous
Voulez-Vous '''(translated as "Do you want?" from French to English), is the only ABBA song to be recorded outside of Sweden and was released in 1979. It was re-released as a single in 1992 to promote ABBA Gold: Greatest Hits, with accompanying A-side Angeleyes going on the More Gold: More Hits compilation. '''WARNING: MAMMA MIA! SPOILERS DOWN THE PAGE! Lyrics People everywhere, A sense of expectation hanging in the air. Giving out a spark, Across the room your eyes are glowing in the dark. And here we go again, We know the start, we know the end. Masters of the scene! We've done it all before, And now we're back to get some more. You know what I mean! --- Chorus: Voulez-vous... (aha) Take it now or leave it. (aha) Now is all we get. (aha) Nothing promised, no regrets... Voulez-vous... (aha) Make no big decision. (aha) You know what to do. (aha) La question c'est voulez-vous... Voulez-vous.... --- I know what you think, "This girl means business so I'll offer her a drink." Looking mighty proud, I see you leave your table, pushing through the crowd. I'm really glad you came, You know the rules, you know the game. Master of the scene! We've done it all before, And now we're back to get some more. You know what I mean! --- Chorus --- And here we go again, We know the start, we know the end. Masters of the scene! We've done it all before, And now we're back to get some more. You know what I mean! --- Voulez-vous... (aha... aha... aha...) Voulez-vous... (aha... aha... aha...) Voulez-vous... (aha... aha... aha...) Voulez-vous... (aha... aha... aha...) --- Chorus In Mamma Mia! Lyrics: Girls: People everywhere, A sense of expectation hanging in the air. Giving out a spark, Across the room your eyes are glowing in the dark. Boys: And here we go again, We know the start, we know the end. Masters of the scene. We've done it all before, And now we're back to get some more! You know what I mean... All: Voulez-vous... (aha) Take it now or leave it. (aha) Now is all we get. (aha) Nothing promised, no regrets. Voulez-vous... (aha) Make no big decision. (aha) You know what to do. (aha) La question c'est voulez-vous! Voulez-vous... Sophie (to Sky): ??? Sam: Sophie! I know why I'm here. Why didn't Donna tell me... how long have you know I'm your father? Sophie: What? Not long at all! But Sam - my mom doesn't know that I know, so can we wait until after the wedding? Sam: Who's giving you away tomorrow? Sophie: Nobody. Sam: Wrong. I am. Our secret until then. Come on! All: Voulez-vous! (aha) Take it now or leave it! (aha) Now is all we get! (aha) Sky (to Sophie): Are you OK? Sophie: I can't breathe! Harry: Oh my God! Sophie: WHAT? Harry: I'm your father! Sophie: HARRY! Harry: So THAT's why you invited me to the wedding! You wanted your old dad to walk you down the aisle! Well, I won't let you down. I'll be there! All: Voulez-vous! (aha!) Take it now or leave it! (aha!) Now is all we get! (aha!) Nothing promised, no regrets! Voulez-vous! (aha!) Ain't no big decision! (aha!) You know what to do! (aha!) La question c'est voulez-vous! Voulez-vous... Voulez-vous! Ali: Sophie! Party Members: Sophie! Soph! Stand back! Let her breathe! Give her some space! Sky: Baby...?